For example, a known fuel feed apparatus includes a bottomed tubular reservoir located in a fuel tank for storing fuel and a pump unit for discharging stored fuel to an exterior of the fuel tank.
JP-A-2008-248801 discloses one example of such a reservoir-type fuel feed apparatus including an annular bracket located in a fuel tank. The annular bracket is mounted to an opening periphery of the reservoir for supporting a pump unit. The fuel feed apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2008-248801 includes a remaining quantity detector located in a fuel tank and provided to the outside of the reservoir. The remaining quantity detector detects remaining fuel in the fuel tank.
When a vehicle equipped with the fuel feed apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2008-248801 is inclined quickly relative to the horizontal surface, fuel may spill from the opening of the reservoir. Consequently, the reservoir may not be able to secure fuel sufficiently for supplying to the exterior of the fuel tank. It is conceivable to increase the height of the reservoir in order to reduce such spill of fuel from the reservoir. However, when the height of the reservoir is increased, it is hard to secure a space for accommodating the remaining quantity detector on the reservoir, in consideration of the limited volume of the fuel tank. In the fuel feed apparatus of JP-A-2008-248801, the lateral side of the reservoir is dented inward to secure a space for receiving the remaining quantity detector. However, the structure of JP-A-2008-248801 is undesirable, since the reservoir is reduced in volume by the dented space, and consequently, the amount of fuel storage is also reduced.